Grudge turned in to a Smudge
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: J.Havoc is sick of his dates being stolen by Mustang and tries to think of a way to get revenge on him. He finds away, and it has to do with Ed. But things go from revenge to trying to help his good friend, his superior and his enemy in the world of love!
1. Havoc is meddlesome

AN: I do not own any of these characters if i did i would put an OC or a not telling you all. I am bored and can not think on my other stories right now going throughout stuff and will be back up as soon as possible hey i sound like a computer! Except they never come back up! I promise i will!

**_HELLO!! Okay AN: I changed Carol's name to Claris because I came up with an idea!! And well yeah...maybe you know it, maybe you don't! But just wanted to let you know I changed the name!_**

**Havoc is Meddlesome**

"Wahhhhh!"

Edward almost dropped his coffee mug on the ground. His work papers scattered to the floor. He quickly flung open the room to the lounge.

"What happened? Who got shot?"

Every one inside turned to look at him. Fury and Breda were sitting up right in there chairs coffee mugs set in front of the elbows that shouldn't have been on the table. Hawkeye and Falman were both sitting on either side of a blond mop buried deep within his own navy blue uniforms elbows. Falman was patting the poor thing in sympathy and Hawkeye had turned to look at the fullmetal alchemist, still patting the poor mop.

"The Colonel stole the Lieutenants girlfriend again."

"Again?" Edward repeated. He ran his gloved left hand through his blond bangs. "Is that all? You mean to tell me i almost spilt good coffee on my 'all nighter' assignment due today because the lieutenant lost his girlfriend yet again to that low blazing Colonel?"

"Yes!" the whole room echoed.

"Splendid!" Edward said sarcastically as he stepped back outside the door frame to collect his papers. "Let me know when the next fire truck arrives in central as well with the hose to dowse the Colonel! I'd love to see it!"

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye said taking him serious as she did everything else.

Ed just shook his head and walked off papers once again in order, coffee once again in hand. He set off hoping nothing else would make him lose what little sense he had left that morning from his sleep deprivation.

_'Damn you Colonel! I'm still growing you know!' _Edward cursed this to himself as he went down the hall way. As soon as he was out of sight Lieutenant havoc sat up and gave another wail.

"Why does he always do this to me?" he whined.

"Well you are an easy target!" Breda said as he picked up his coffee and almost drained the whole cup.

"Maybe he wants something from you?" Fallman suggested.

"From me?!" Havoc shrieked "What could he possibly want form me? He could just dock my pay if he really needed something from me that frikin bad!!" Havoc squealed in annoyance.

"I'll remember to tell the Colonel that!"

"Hughes!" Havoc almost collapsed with shock.

Hughes stood at the coffee maker poring himself a cup of the thick rich liquid.

Havoc settled back in to his chair trying to re collect himself. As he did so everyone else talked of the predicament with Scar on the loose.

_'How the hell can I get that damned Colonel back?' _Havoc began to think of ways to repay the Colonel for another injustice. He thought of many ways, not thinking as he would always come around to think: _'I do that and I'll lose my pay!'_

While Havoc pondered on this and the others talked about Scar still being on the loose a very tired Edward made his way to the devils door.

Ed stood in front of the door for a minute yawning once before he downed the rest of his coffee. Then he put his cup in his hand under the huge stack of papers and nocked on the door with his left hand. When no response came he knocked again. When nothing came the second time he opened the door up peaking his head inside.

"Colonel?" Ed asked as his eyes darted around the room. He found the Colonel laying down asleep on the couch in his office, still dressed in full uniform.

_'Guess I'm not the only one to have pulled an all nighter.' _Ed thought as he walked quietly over to the Colonel's desk and placed his 100 page or more report on the wooden desk.

After setting them down Ed turned ready to go. He reached the door and was turning the handle when he heard his name.

"Edward?"

He turned around sharply to see the Colonel sitting up half way on the couch.

_'Damn it! I was so close to getting out with out talking to him!!' _

"Hey Colonel! Sorry didn't mean to wake you i was ju..."

"No you didn't wake me up at all." the Colonel said sitting up on the couch stretching his arms over his head. "I was just dozing any way. So what do i owe this un-expected visit?" the Colonel asked a little smirk spreading across his face as he placed his head to rest on his hand, his elbow against his knee. His other arm lay loosly over his other leg, he was also wearing a pair of white gloves.

"UN-EXPECTED?!" Ed found himself yelling.

The Colonel's smile disappeared as they stared at each other for a moment. Ed looking like he was going to explode. Then the Colonel looked over at his desk, almost as if it was instinct to do so.

"Oh." he said as he saw the huge stack of papers on his desk. "And this is for..."

Ed boiled over.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHATS THAT FOR?!'" Ed yelled again his hands tightening in to fists. "'THAT', if i recall correctly, IS FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE IN THE LAST MONTH OR SO!! REMEMBER?!"

"Oh." was the Colonels only response as he stared at Ed as if he had remembered and it had just suddenly slipped his mind." Acctually...no."

Edward found himself turning red. He was past boiling over he was ready to explode. Ed stopped and tried to calm himself. He knew how much the Colonel seemed to like getting under peoples skin. His, Havoc's, Fury's, Hawkeye, everyone!

Ed breathed in then breathed out. He turned back tourds the doorknob.

"Read...it!" Ed managed keeping his calm.

"Uh...whatever!"

Ed began to feel the steam rolling off from the top of his head and ears as he heard the_ 'thump' _that signified the Colonel had laied back down.

He opened the door with a shaky hand. He stepped out in to the doorway about to close the door when he heard the Colonel.

"I'm suprise you finished it all! You should do mine and make the guys to there's as well! Oh yeah and before you slam that door King Bradly wants to see you asap!"

**_SLAM_**

_'Im to damn tired for this kinda shit!' _Ed thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead in the middle of the hall way.

"I need some coffee!" with that he took off back towrds the lounge.

--

Colonel Mustang couldn't help but smirk as he heard the young blond muttering to himself behind the abused door. He wondered how many times the little blond had slammed his poor door? Then he wondered if he kept it up if they'd get him a new one. He was begging to dislike the color.

--

"Awww!" Havoc moaned about ready to give up. "Anything I could wanna do to him would end up docking my pay!!" the realization had finally hit him shattering his fantasy of locking Roy outside his office in a bathing suite, glue, chicken wire, and many other odd assortments (this was only one of his many ideas for his superior).

While the poor blond pondered how he'd ever get revenge the little blond burst in to the room, slamming his coffee cup on the table before he grabbed the coffee mug. Instead of refilling his empty cup however he took the whole mug and tipped it back in to his mouth. The whole room stared at him, Havoc was even pulled out of his own thoughts at the sight of a short fourteen year old boy downing a full pot of hot coffee.

"Aww!" Ed sighed with satisfaction as he finished half the pot in only a few gulps. "That hit the spot!"

Someone chuckled.

"Now we'll have a shrimp bouncing off the walls all day!"

It was Lutenit (sp?) Hughes who had sat himself on a smaller table beside a potted plant.

"If I wasn't so tired," Ed began with a smile "I wouldn't let you get a way with a statement like that."

The whole room gaped. They had never heard Ed let a short comment go by his head.

"Ed," Falman asked putting his hand on his wrist and forehead "do you have a fever?"

"Are you all right Ed?" Hawkeye asked him.

Ed laughed and shook off Falman.

"Of course!" he said turning a way from them to down the rest of the coffe in the pot. "Never been better!"

He set the coffe pot back where he'd taken it from and gave them all a little smile and wave as he headed for the door.

"I'll catch you guys later i need to go catch up with Al!"

"Okay Ed" Hawkeye said a bit concerned for the young alchemist "but be carful!"

"Ah you guys worry to much!" Ed said smiling as he once again turned to leave.

"Promise me Ed!"

Ed stopped in the door way and took a second before sighing. His left hand rested on the door frame his right hand laid at his side.

"I promise!" He said smiling at her sweetly.

With that he bounded off down the hall way to the front doors of headquarters.

"Think he'll listen?" Fury asked

"For once?" Breda added as he got up to set his cup by the sink, grabbing Ed's on his way.

"I dought it!" Hughes said sipping his coffee.

"I betya he goes and does the opposite!" Furry added getting up as well to put his cup in the sink like a good little four eyes, though he had had his elbows on the table minutes before (GLARE).

Hawkeye sighed.

"I just wish he would listen!"

"Sorry Lieutenant!" The two said. "We have to get back to work now or else the Colonel will have our hides." Breda said as he left the room to get back to the main office.

"Hey Havoc you coming?" Fury turned at the door waiting for his blond friends reply.

Havoc at this point had decided to drowned everyone out, right after Ed drank all the coffee.

_'What could I do that wouldn't cause any suspicion, wouldn't get my pay docked but still have effect on the Colonel?'_

"Havoc?" Fury asked again trying to bring him out of his trance.

_'What the hell could i do?'_

"Just let him be." Hughes said taking another long sip of his coffee. "I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Besides," Hugh said smiling "he mostly does paper work right now. He can do that at home if he has to!"

"Alright. If you say so." Fury left the room headed to the main office passing some raven haired officer on his way out. _'Poor Havoc!' _Fury thought not realizing who he had just passed.

_'What would cause the Colonel major back up damage?' _Havoc thought again trying to think of something clever.

As he sat their thinking of how to get his revenge the Colonels voice was carried in to the room.

_'Crap!' _Havoc tilted his head back and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Soldier!"

Fury stopped dead in his tracks

"When passing a superior officer, have you forgotten your maners, you salute!"

"Uh...Oh Yes sir Colonel Mustang!" Fury went in to a salute. Something obviously had the Colonel riled up. His new date perhaps?

"Hm...dismissed soldier!"

"Yes sir!" with that Furry took off down the hallway to the main office feeling sorry for Havoc.

Havoc at the time was rushing his empty coffee cup to the sink and rinsing out as quickly as he could.

"Wheres Ed?" the Colonel's voice cut in to Havoc as if an icicle had gone through him.

"He left a few minutes ago." Havoc said calmly putting his cup in the rack. Before turning and saluting the Colonel.

"At ease!" he said waving him off returning his eyes to a small stack of papers in his hand that resembled Ed's paper.

"Why?" Havoc asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no reason. He just made a few errors in his report."

"Ed? Make errors?"

"Just proves he procrastinated this time and was up all night."

"Ah. I guess, but still Ed making errors in his report? That's so not like him!"

"Well he does do a lot of procrastinating lately. All last minute work. I mean i have to guess on what some of these words are. And doesn't he know 'I before E except after C'?"

Havoc almost dropped the cigaret he was lighting.

"You mean you were going to yell at him for spelling errors?"

"Well yeah. I've never seen him spell so bad!"

Havoc couldn't help but rub his forehead.

"Don't you think your being a bit to hard on him? He's only fifteen!"

The Colonel glared at Havoc.

"He may only be fourteen but..."

"What?" Havoc asked wanting to hear the excuse for pressuring him so hard.

"You can't tell any one! Especially not Ed, got it Havoc?"

"Yes sir." Havoc's curiosity perked.

"Well Ed's up for promotion."

"AGAIN?!" Havoc spurted as his cigarette made its way to the floor this time.

The Colonel stared at the cigarette as he continued.

"Yes the Fuhrer, Bradley, told me he wanted to talk to Ed and asked me if he thought he could handle a promotion."

"What did you say?" Havoc said picking up his cigaret, glad he hadn't put his other ones away yet.

"Well," the Colonel began as Havoc through the old cigaret away and lit a new one. "I told him I personally didn't think he was ready."

"i'm glad." Havoc said relaxing a bit. "I don't think it's a good idea to push such a young kid quicker then he's already pushed himself."

"Yeah." the Colonel said dismay "That's what I thought."

"Do you think the Fuhrer is really going to promote him?"

"Well," the Colonel looked up at Havoc "he said he'd take my opinion in to concern but I think he will still try and go through with it."

"What's he being promoted to?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Havoc scratched the back of his head.

"Kinda scarry how fast the kids climbing the ladder these days."

"Yeah." Mustang said looking back at Ed's paper. "But if he keeps making reports like this he may not be legible for the position. Don't get me wrong I want him to keep working his best and the promotion isn't my decision but I'd rather have him stay here." The Colonel seemed to think a minute. "Then again, I wouldn't have to deal with the little shrimp any more."

The Colonel rubbed his chin thoughtfully and gave a small smile.

"No more extra papers to correct, no more yelling in the early mornings and late evenings when we have to work. No more little cats running around because of Ed's brother"

Havoc smiled taking a drag on his cigarette, he was one of two who knew the Colonel hated cats.

"No more un-explained absences! Pure plis!!"

Havoc chuckled.

"What?"

"Ah nothing. You wouldn't miss the little tike?"

"Nah." The Colonel said headed for the door. "Not a bit!"

The last part was a bit dragged as he exited the room.

Havoc stood their thinking a minute, taking another drag on his cigarette as he thought of Ed getting another promotion.

_'The kids not having a chance to be a kid. What ever happened to being a kid when your a kid and being an adult when your an adult?' _Havoc wondered. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Havoc here."

"Oh hey Havoc!"

"Claris!" Havoc was surprised he hadn't talked to Carol since he last needed info on something going on in the west. "How are you?"

Images of the beautiful black haired, pale skinned, thin woman went through a deprived Havoc's mind.

"Good."

"So what do you need?" He asked recollecting himself remembering how Claris only contacted him when she needed info herself.

"Acctually I was wanting a date."

"What?" It was to good to be true. _'A girl calling me for a date?'_

"Well we've been inside sources for each other for a long time now. Right Havoc? And you're really cute and nice. So," the beautiful voice, to Havoc, paused. "would you go out with me?"

"Uh...yes! Of course!!" Havoc said realizing how over exiled he sounded. "I mean yes I'd love to take you out to dinner and a movie if that sounds good?"

"Yes." The womans voice sounded just as excited as him. "But umm..."

"Yeah?" Havoc said his feeling of bliss being a bit tampered with the tone in her voice.

"Would you mind if we double dated with my little sister?"

"Oh. Is that all? Of course not!"

_'NOOOO!!' _Havoc screamed in his head.

"Umm...do you happen to know anyone she could go out with?"

_'What the hell is this?' _Havoc wondered. _'Askin me out then asking for it to be a double date with your sister, now you want me to set her up with som...Wait a minute!' _Suddenly Havoc was hit with something. He remembered his conversation with the Colonel. _'Doesn't want him to be promoted, wants him to work more, and more thuroghly (sp?), I don't think Ed's child hood should be destroyed...'_

"Havoc?"

"Sorry Claris, How old is your sister?"

"She'll be fourteen soon."

"Alright, good. Does she like short little blonds who have a height disorder?"

"Umm...she likes blonds."

"Good. I know someone who would be perfect for her."

"Oh that's great! Where should we go for dinner?"

"We'll meet at Hiro's restaurant and go out to a movie or something after wards. Kay?"

"Alright. That sounds great Havoc."

"Alright I'll see you Saturday?"

"That works perfect! Thank you Havoc! And umm...and if you like this Friday we could...uh get together and have our own, uh...date."

Havoc fumbled suprised before answering with a small smile.

"I would love that!"

"Great. Then I'll see you then?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye..."

Havoc clasped his phone shut with that soft little smile on his face. And then he remembered what he had to do now.

_'Just watch Mustang!' _he thought with a coi little smile _'I know how to get you with out losing my pay!'_

**_HELLO!! Okay AN: I changed Carol's name to Claris because I came up with an idea!! And well yeah...maybe you know it, maybe you don't! But just wanted to let you know I changed the name! I am putting this at the top as well!! (DOn't ask! IT'S just BECAUSE!!)_**

--

AN: Yeah...I know...i wrote another one...sorry...I will however learn to keep them all updated...eventually.


	2. Getting Ed to Agree

Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday morning, all rolled by rather quickly as Havoc bustled about making sure to get all his work done so that he could enjoy his back to back dates with no worries. Though one still remained for Saturday's date. He hadn't asked Ed.

**Getting Ed to agree**

"Hey Fullmeeeeetaaaaaalllllll!" Havoc called as he peeked in to the lounge. "Damn it!" he said stepping in front of the door way and scratching his head. A cigarette dangling off his lips. "Must of just missed him!"

"Hey Havoc how about you join me and Breda for a card game?"

"Nah. Sorry Fury got ta look for Ed." with that Havoc turned around and started to continue down the hall way once again calling Fullmetal extending every letter so it sounded more like a jumble then the alchemists nick name.

"Whats up with Havock?" Furry asked as he began to deal out cards for himself and Breda (nothing wrong with a friendly game of war now is there?)

"I don't know. What's wrong with him looking for Fullmetal?"

"Well," Furry said as he neatened up his pile. "he's been shouting down the hallways for the last hour looking for Ed. Something has to be up."

"You don't say?" came Breda's board response as he lost his queen to Fury's King.

"Come on Breda," Furry won Breda's jack with the queen of hearts. "you're not the least bit interested?"

"Not," Breda said getting frustrated as they both flipped over eights. "if we're going to make a bet on this."

"Well," Furry laid down three cards on his eight. "I wasn't thinking of doing that but we could always make a bet if you want."

"I thought I just said," they both flipped their fourth card over. "_'Not if we're going to make a bet!'_"

Furry shuffled all the cards in to the bottom of his deck. (An ace does beat anything you know)

"Fallman wont be included!" Furry persisted.

"Still not doing so!"

"Why not?" Furry asked as they both flipped over another card.

"Because," Breda took both cards again. "if you haven't noticed I have the worst of luck!"

"Not always!" Furry insisted as he took the next two cards again.

"Sure."

"If you win this next card will you help me find out what Havoc's up to?"

"Why if I win this next card?"

Furry shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You're the one who was saying you always lose."

Breda frowned.

"If you win this next card," Furry said pulling up the card on the top of his hand "it will prove you don't always lose and you'll have to help me and bet with me!"

"No Fallman included?"

"No Fallman."

Breda sighed as he lifted his next card and peeked at it.

"Good!" he said with a huff. "That guy seems to have all the luck in the world!"

He threw down his top card. Five of diamonds.

"Take it!" Breda said. "I know you already won it. You probably have your ace on top or your king or som..."

Furry flipped his card. The two of hearts.

Breda blinked at the cards and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Furry and then back at the cards.

Furry smiled.

"Guess you aren't a loser after all!"

Breda's expression of surprise faded in to anger as he was about to yell at Furry. But the little four-eyed raven haired man jumped up and ran to the door with a smile.

"Come on. You promised you'd help me!"

Breda sighed and then slowly got up to follow one of his long time betting buddies.

_'I have a feeling things are ganna turn out weired. And that I don't want to know how weired!'_

_--_

"Fuck you you little shrimp tard!"

Ed stopped where he was and twitched.

"What did you just call me?"

"Big Brother," Alphonse, who was sitting right beside his older brother on the side of the water fountain, said as he grabbed Ed's red jacket so he couldn't run at the kid and attack him. Ed was flailing in his arms. "I don't think he was talking to you."

"Oh." Ed said feeling embarrassed as he heard the person yell again to the other person.

"You were suppose to get the laundry off the line last night! Now look at it! You could have at least taken it off when it started raining!" (AN: Apparently a very angry person! I don't think I would get so angry over something like this. Would you?)

He sat back down next to his little brother. He looked at him and felt the frustration bubble inside him again. "Damn it!" He lent his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground. His blond braid blocking his face from Alphonse. "I'm sorry Al."

Alphonse looked at his big brother and patted him on the back.

"It's okay big brother." He said quietly "It's not your fault that happened with the library."

"No. I should have come sooner. Should have been faster."

"Ed stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fa..."

"Yes it is." Ed countered, interrupting his little brother. "It's all my fault. And I promise you," he looked out in to the rain as it matted his hair against his forehead and dampened his face. His golden eyes beaming with his determination. "I will get you your body back Al."

Alphonse looked at his brother and couldn't help but smile. A moment of silence be-fell them as the rain continued to poor down on them.

"Thank you, big brother." Al finally said quietly as he looked to the ground with a smile.

They sat there for another few minutes Ed looking as determined as ever. Deep in thought. Alphonse looked at his brother and saw his matted wet face deep in concentration.

_'What are you thinking big brother?' _the younger boy wondered as he looked in to the face of his older brothers. Amazed at how complex he was to read after living their whole lives together. _'You should live more of your own life while you can, big brother.'_

Alphonse looked away from his bother and looked up in to the falling rain. The soft splish, plat as it clinked against his armored shell.

_'The rain is beautiful.' _Alphonse thought. Then it hit him. The rain.

"Ed!" Alphonse turned towards his elder brother. Ed turned toward him as well at the sound of his name.

"Hmm?" he said looking at his brother with those un-readable gold eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold if we stay out here any longer big brother!"

Ed looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" he asked with a small laugh. "Don't worry so much AL." he said waving it off. "I'll be A-A-A-ACHOOO!!" Ed sneezed. He rubbed his reddening nose. "Fine." he finished.

"No you wont!" Al said picking up his older brother.

"Al put me down!" Ed said struggling in his iron grip.

"No."

"Al I'll be fine!"

"You're going home and going to bed!"

But I have work to do!" Ed complained as he continued to try and get out of his little brothers armored grasp.

"I'll tell the Colonel that you needed to take a break because you were sick."

"Oh great!" Ed said giving up on his struggles as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "Like the Colonel will ever let me get a way with this!"

--

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Ed was so shocked that his jaw was going slack as Alphonse repeated what he had just told him.

"The Colonel said to take the weekend off and get all better!" Alphonse said this cheerfully (as if to tell his older brother I todl you so).

Ed was shocked beyond belife as he settled himself back down in to his bed.

_'Bet he's cooking up something good for me to do when I come back on Monday. Damn him!'_

"I'll go get you some hot cocoa, soup and the news paper." Alphonse said heading for the door with a cheerful hop in his step.

"Coffee." Ed said.

"But big brother..."

"Coffee!"

Alphonse sighed.

"At least we know why your so short." he opened the door and was headed out. He barely dodged the book that was thrown at his head as he heard his brothers ramped screams.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT COFFE DOES NOT STUNT YOUR GROWTH!!_ AND_THAT COFFEE AND CHOCOLATE ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!"

_'He'll be wanting hot chocolate now.' _Al thought as he closed the door.

Ed growled as he lay down on the left side of his bed.

_'Even Al makes fun of my height!' _he mumbled in his head. _'Stupid Al. Stupid people!' _Ed continued to growl and grumble in his head till he heard his cell phone ring in his coat pocket.

He pushed the covers off and swung his feet over the side of the bed to reveal a pair of pale legs and a pair of red boxers. he stumbled over to his sopping red coat, amazed that his cell phone would even still work after how wet his coat was.

"Hello?" he said gruffly as a small coughing fit took hold of him.

"Finally!"

"Hav, COUGH COUGH HACK COUGH! oc."

"Are you sick?"

"Just a small cold. Nothing some sleep and Coffee can't fix."

"Coffee. Good for the heart."

"Since when did you become the guy on the TV?"

"Only in my worst nightmare would I be that guy."

"I don't know." Ed said as he stumbled back over to his bed. "Sometimes his bed looks better then mine."

"His bed?" Havoc asked a bit confused.

"No, no sorry. I meant his job!"

"Sure." Havoc said with a chuckle as Ed yelled at him that that's really what he had meant.

"Okay, okay I believe you!" Havoc said as Ed began to cough again. "Jeez man you sound like you really got it bad."

"Yeah, well you aren't helping!"

"Whatever. How'd you get it? Were you sitting in the rain again last night?"

"Kind of." Ed answered plopping on top of his bed, not bothering to pull the covers back up.

"You need to stop thinking in the rain you little shrimp."

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!!" Ed yelled (so loud Havoc had to set his phone down till the ringing in his ears stopped.)

"Sorrrry." Havock said a bit sarcastic.

Ed watched as he saw the door open and Alphonse start to come in.

_'Crap.' _He pulled up the blankets up immediately and laid back down.

"Hmph. So what the hell do you want Havoc?" came Ed's annoyed reply as he settled back in to his bed quickly.

Alphonse gave him a look but said nothing as he set down the silver platter with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, hot chocolate and the evening news paper.

"Well, I was wondering If you would be interested in,"

Ed reached for his Hot chocolate with a scowl.

"going on a double date Saturday with me and two pretty girls?" Havoc finished.

Ed fell silent and stopped right before his hand reached the hot, chocolate filled cup.

"Ed?" Havock asked.

"I'm here." Ed said as he let his hand drop to the red sheets beneath him.

"Please Ed?"

"I don't know Havoc."

"If you're worried about your health you told me yourself a few seconds ago that all you needed was some sleep and some coffee!"

"I still don't k..."

"And it's not for another day!"

"I really don't know Havoc."

"Please Ed!! Please!! This is the first girl who actually asked me, _me, _out!!"

Ed new how rare...how non-existent that had been. He sighed.

"Does that mean your giving in?"

Havocks voice sounded hopeful.

_'He thinks that a sigh means I give up?!'_

Alphonse looked at his brother. Ed knew well enough, even though his brother was now in an armor suit, that he was wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"A double date." Ed whispered over to his brother.

"Please Ed!! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!!" Havoc begged.

"Havock I just don't k..."

Alphonse grabbed the phone.

"He says yes! When and where?"

"AL!!" Ed yelled as Alphonse wrote down the place and time that Havoc, excited beyond belief, had given him before politely saying goodbye and hanging up the phone

"What the hell was that Al?!"

"Getting you to get out more and have a life that's what! Plus, look at it this way, your helping out a friend!"

Ed gawked at his brother as he slipped the peace of paper inside his evening newspaper.

"Hiro's at six thirty on Saturday. Got it?"

"Yeah but..."

"NO buts!" Alphonse said as he headed to the door. "Your going and you'll have lots of fun so stop you're whimpering!"

"But I've n..."

"No buts!!" Alphonse all but yelled. "Now try and get some rest." he shut the door leaving his brother in the dimly lit room with his hot meal, drink and now date riddled news paper.

_"But I've never been on a date before!' _Ed all but cried in his head at the thought of his first date being a set up with someone _Havock _picked for him.

--

**AN: Yeah short simple nothing to drastic happened...oh well. I got chapter two out!! THATS THE BIG HURRA!! Hopefully chapter three will be out before spring! :D**


End file.
